Tempus Reborn
by quicksilvers
Summary: Harry Puts a band together.
1. Default Chapter

'Aahhh... Finished at last.' Harry though capping the muggle pen he held, before magicking another of his creatons into his song book. He still had a few ideas buzzing around his head but he put them off, now he had to get a band together. He played guitar, but he still needs another guitarest, a female singer, someone on drums, and another person for keyboards. Harry wanted to desperately bash his head against the stone walls, there was only one more guitarest in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. But the others he was stumped about. 'Ahh, well, I can always check around discreetly.'  
  
After breakfast his day was free, due to it being a weekend, so he can do some hunting. 'Let's see... I wonder if our resident gossip mongerers know anything.' "Lavender? may I speak to you in private please?"  
  
"Sure, Harry!" Lavender chirped, gathering her things up and followed him out. "So, what do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering who all played instruments in school? Also, do you know of any female singers here?"  
  
"Well... It's rumored Snape plays the flute." She burst out laughing at his horrified face. "Draco plays a guitar, like you, and Justin Finch- fletchly is said to play the keyboard. Blaise Zabini plays the drums, you know her right? The Slytherin Centerfold?" At his nod she continued, " And the best female singer is Ginny. Is that all you need?"  
  
"Yea, and don't tell anyone just yet. You do that and I'll put a song together just for you, but if I hear even one whisper of it you get nothin. Deal?"  
  
"Really?! Alright!!"  
  
"See ya Lav."  
  
Harry conjured some paper and a pen, and jotted down several identical notes. A wave of his wand later and four notes were deployed around the hall, causing all four of the others to rise and exit the hall. By the time the others had exited Harry had made his way back to the room he had set up for practice.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The four students came into the room, surprised as they passed through the door of a seemingly empty classroom that once entered revealed Harry playing. Letters floated in the air near the center of the room.  
  
"WELCOME! FEEL FREE TO JOIN IN AT ANYTIME, THE MUSIC AND LYRICS ARE ON THE STANDS. DON'T INTERUPT, BUT SUMMON YOUR INSTRUMENTS TO PLAY!" They were all shocked, but three 'accio's' later the other four were ready to join.  
  
After the song finished, the five looked at each other. Finally, Harry broke the silence, "So, you guys, and girls, want to form a band?"  
  
"Sure, Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Sure, Harry." The others all said.  
  
"So, now do we just announce were a band? Or should we hide our identity's for awhile?" Harry asked, eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's.  
  
"Hide'em! It'll be more fun to see there faces when they realize just who is playing."  
  
"The what should our names be?"  
  
"Firebrand," Ginny said.  
  
"Silvermoon," Draco said, slipping the Lay-z-Wizard into a full recline.  
  
"DarkKnight," Harry said, his mind buzzing with ideas.  
  
"Dusk," Blaise chirpped.  
  
"Mayon," Justin finished up. "But what about our group name?"  
  
"Tempus?" Draco threw out.  
  
"Tempus.....needs more... Tempus reborn?"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Alright," Harry said, getting up and walking over to a notebook. "These are warded so only band members can see them, so don't worry about them falling into someone else's hands." Harry cast the copying charm four times, before handing each a notebook. "We need to learn these as good as we can, I've got some inside info that Dumbledore's planning a talent show every 2 months. Hopefully we'll be ready by Halloween, practice all you can. I've gotta get to Dumbledore in a few minutes, so I'l see you here tomorrow at 10?"  
  
"Yea," They all chorused back, as Harry walked out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Headmaster, I've heard that your planning a talent show?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Lemon drop?"  
  
"No thanks, but I would like to register me and several other students. But for the first few shows we would like to be unknowns, before we reveal ourselves?"  
  
"Sure, Harry." Dumbledores eyes were twinkling like mad now. "I'll save you and your group 30 minutes at the end. Acceptable?"  
  
"Thanks, Sir." 


	2. Talent show

Hermione and Ron filed into the Great hall with the rest of the students, Ginny and Harry having begged off. The Great hall was packede with students, all waiting to see who was doing what. Most of it had been boring, but Dumbledore had given everyone a break before the last show started.  
  
Five hooded figures glided across the stage as the light went down, each in a diffrent color robe. Everyone held their breath as four of them performed summoning charms, and the fifth conjured up a microphone. Dumbledore strode onto the stage, were one figure in dark red robes handed him a paper. "Presenting, for everyone's entertainment, Firebrand, Silvermoon, Darkknight, Dusk, and Mayon. Members of the band Tempus Reborn!" Dumbledore announced, before sweeping offstage. Silver writing formed in the air above the band, 'Enter Sandman.'  
  
Ginny waved her wand across her throat, making her voice go from it's female high to a male low, as Harry, Draco, Justin, and Blaise started playing. She waited for the cue to start.....  
  
" Say your prayers little one  
  
Don't forget, my son  
  
To include everyone Tuck you in, warm within  
  
Keep you free from sin  
  
Till the sandman he comes,"  
As she sung, Harry began broadcasting the memories everyone conributed for this song. James and Lily Potter, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, as well as Justin's and Blaise's parents, all in a circle formed, each singing to their children soundlessly. "Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land Something's wrong, shut the light  
  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
  
And they aren't of snow white Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
  
And of things that will bite "  
Images from Harry increased here, his memory of that awful night. "Sleep with one eye open  
  
Gripping your pillow tight Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land Now I lay me down to sleep  
  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
Pray the lord my soul to take Hush little baby, don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard  
  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
  
In your closet, in your head Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Grain of sand"  
The Killing curse struck, rebounding on Voldemort, leaving baby Harry with a scar. "Exit light  
  
Enter night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land"  
As the last lines came and went, Hagrid pulled him free and took him to Dumbledore.  
The music faded, as the Hall broke out in cheering, only to be silenced once more when silver light spilled out another name, 'Sad But True.'  
This was Draco's song, Ginny retreating to Draco's place, taking up his guitar as he took the microphone. The began playing, and shortly Draco began singing. "Hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
I'm the one who takes you there  
  
hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
I'm the one who cares  
  
they  
  
they betray  
  
I'm your only true friend now  
  
they  
  
they'll betray  
  
I'm forever there I'm your dream, make you real  
  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
  
Sad but true I'm your dream, mind astray  
  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
  
I'm your pain while you repay  
  
You know it's sad but true You  
  
You're my mask  
  
You're my cover, my shelter  
  
You  
  
You're my mask  
  
You're the one who's blamed  
  
Do  
  
Do my work  
  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
  
Do  
  
Do my deeds  
  
For you're the one who's shamed I'm your dream, make you real  
  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
  
Sad but true I'm your dream, mind astray  
  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
  
I'm your pain while you repay  
  
You know it's sad but true Hate  
  
I'm your hate  
  
I'm your hate when you want love  
  
Pay  
  
Pay the price  
  
Pay, for nothing's fair Hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
I'm the one who took you here  
  
Hey  
  
I'm your life  
  
And I no longer care I'm your dream, make you real  
  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
  
Sad but true I'm your truth, telling lies  
  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
  
I'm inside open your eyes  
  
I'm you Sad but true,"  
Images formed, Draco as he was growing up and forming a mask to show the world and protect him. As the song faded away, the Great hall burst into applause, while the five conversed. They quiueted down as another title appeared, 'The Unforgiven.'  
This was Harry's song about his life, how first his relations beat him down and how the wizarding world kept throwing him at Voldemort. He handed his guitar to Ginny after she gave Draco's back. As the song built up, so did Harry's emotions. "New blood joins this earth  
  
And quickly he's subdued  
  
Through constant pain disgrace  
  
The young boy learns their rules With time the child draws in  
  
This whipping boy done wrong  
  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
  
The young man struggles on and on he's known  
  
A vow unto his own  
  
That never from this day  
  
His will they'll take away What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
  
Never be  
  
Never see  
  
Won't see what might have been What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
  
Never free  
  
Never me  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven"  
Images formed of his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, all abusing him, shoving his down. As he began the next line, the images shifted, this time to Hogwarts with the professer's all trying to rule his life against his will. "They dedicate their lives  
  
To running all of his  
  
He tries to please them all  
  
This bitter man he is  
  
Throughout his life the same  
  
He's battled constantly  
  
This fight he cannot win  
  
A tired man they see no longer cares  
  
The old man then prepares  
  
To die regretfully  
  
That old man here is me What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
  
Never be  
  
Never see  
  
Won't see what might have been What I've felt  
  
What I've known  
  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
  
Never free  
  
Never me  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven You labeled me  
  
I'll label you  
  
So I dub thee unforgiven"  
As the last image faded, of Harry pointing out at the audience, or more precisely to the adults in the audience. Even as the Hall started cheering more lettering shot up, 'Nothing Else Matters.' This was a group song, and microphones were conjured for everyone as Ginny gave Harry his guitar.  
Images formed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron together. Then Draco and Blaise, with faint images of Crabbe and Goyle in the backround. Ginny and her friends, followed by Justin and his friends. "So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say  
  
And nothing else matters Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
But I know Never opened myself this way  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
  
All these words I don't just say Trust I seek and I find in you  
  
Every day for us something new  
  
Open mind for a different view  
  
And nothing else matters Never cared for what they say  
  
Never cared for games they play  
  
Never cared for what they do  
  
Never cared for what they know  
  
And I know So close no matter how far  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
No nothing else matters"  
Images from in and outside of school formed and disappeared, ending with a group image of the singers and their friends together. This time the walls were shaking from the noise the Hall made. 'Of Wolf and Man.' formed with another note, 'Dedicated to Lupin, with an ask for forgiveness from one of our number.' "Off through the new day's mist I run  
  
Off from the new day's mist I have come  
  
I hunt  
  
Therefore I am  
  
Harvest the land  
  
Taking of the fallen lamb Off through the new day's mist I run  
  
Off from the new day's mist I have come  
  
We shift  
  
Pulsing with the earth  
  
Company we keep  
  
Roaming the land while you sleep Shape shift nose to the wind  
  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
  
Move swift all senses clean  
  
Earth's gift back to the meaning of life Bright is the moon high in starlight  
  
Chill is the air cold as steel tonight  
  
We shift  
  
Call of the wild  
  
Fear in your eyes  
  
It's later than you realized Shape shift nose to the wind  
  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
  
Move swift all senses clean  
  
Earth's gift back to the meaning of life I feel I change  
  
Back to a better day  
  
Hair stands on the back of my neck  
  
In wildness is the preservation of the world So seek the wolf in thyself Shape shift nose to the wind  
  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
  
Move swift all senses clean  
  
Earth's gift  
  
Back to the meaning of wolf and man"  
Through out the song, a werewolf ran, identical to Lupin in his werewolf form, occaisonally with a stag and grimm on each side. As the song drew to a close, an portrait was dropped into Lupin's lap, along with a note. "To Lupin, Be proud of who you are!' The portrait a moving portrait of the stag, werewolf, and grimm all playing on an open field.  
Silver letters formed once more, 'Last song of the night, My Friend of Misery.'  
Ginny sang this one alone, her voice now back to normal, as she wove the images that were projected. "You just stood there screaming  
  
Fearing no one was listening to you  
  
They say the empty can rattles the most  
  
The sound of your voice must soothe you  
  
Hearing only what you want to hear  
  
And knowing only what you've heard  
  
You you're smothered in tragedy  
  
You're out to save the world Misery  
  
You insist that the weight of the world  
  
Should be on your shoulders  
  
Misery  
  
There's much more to life than what you see  
  
My friend of misery You still stood there screaming  
  
No one caring about these words you tell  
  
My friend before your voice is gone  
  
One man's fun is another's hell  
  
These times are sent to try men's souls  
  
But something's wrong with all you see  
  
You you'll take it on all yourself  
  
Remember, misery loves company Misery  
  
You insist that the weight of the world  
  
Should be on your shoulders  
  
Misery  
  
There's much more to life than what you see  
  
My friend of misery You just stood there screaming  
  
My friend of misery"  
Images of Harry, some contributed by said person, bearing the weight of saving the world on his childsized shoulders, then his broadening shoulders but still supporting that weight were shown, so afraid of lessening the weight and failing. The five exited the stage through the back, and once outside banished their instruments to their dorms, with waves of their wands their robes transformed back into schoolrobes. The five dispersed after agreeing to practice Saturday, ready to take up their excuses for being absent. 


End file.
